


Fear of Bliss

by Tiefschwarz



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Asami guides, F/M, Tahsami, Tender loving, Trust Issues, Vignette, angst parade, big time sensuality, learning to caress, tentativeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiefschwarz/pseuds/Tiefschwarz
Summary: As they seek for oblivion in each other's embrace, some unforeseen circumstances crop up to mess with their intentions. A Tahno x Asami vignette, written from his perspective and dubious experience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Alanis Morissette's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2e28IUSffFs

As he grazed her skin lightly and tentatively, Tahno realized he wasn't much skilled at the task.

She was lying still and tensed, waiting for his further motions but Tahno hesitated.  
It was surprising for him as well as it was for Asami – he _never_ hesitated. Like, at all.

He didn't even need the skills to graze and caress – for all his glamorous adventures the mask of tough and coarse was more than enough to make the fangirls scream like bitches when he took them roughly and quickly – and they were really, honestly happy at being almost raped in his brusquely fashion – if it could even be called fashion…

It was some sort of animalistic mating, nothing close to the term "romantic" where Tahno would put the willing victim on all fours and mercilessly spend his tension into as much of them as he needed until cold dark curtain of welcomed sleep was finally ready to overtake his conscience after hours of that primal action. He would then throw them to his teammates who were ready to take anything he would offer them, and even if those sluts didn't want to part with him – to Tahno, it never ever mattered.   
  
He would be harsh to almost jarring, only showing the diversity of angered emotions – the ones that went perfectly as substitutes for those of passion and devotion. He would act cruel at first to show-off – but then from force of habit – purposefully making those hookers feel more pain than pleasure (whatever pleasure those masochists found in his beatings and searing rhythms) – caring only about coming in the shortest time possible – so that Tahno could leave immediately after he's done; never allowing himself to fall asleep (and thus – helpless) in front of them, or worse – together with them, in their filthy embraces and smelly fluids of mingled aftercouplings.

Of course he would leave – sleep was something of his private delights he didn't dare share with anyone. Or rather, no one was trusted enough to see him wake up from yet another set of hangover nightmares, and therefore see him as a weak.   
See him as a human.  
Tahno loved it when they regarded them as some sort of a hero. An evil smirking hero, causing them pain that is better than any delight they could ever imagine – that was the mask Tahno grew to love and accept as his only course of action, when it came to the need of release.  
There was no romance, and the word itself sounded perhaps even more crude than mating did.

.

That's why at the moment Tahno felt the most incredible of sensations, the one he was absolutely not prepared for – the confusion. He could not act like he did multiple times previously, in his past pro-bending life. Moreover, he would not _dare_ act like that, not with her.

Tahno wasn't sure whether it was her stature or her dignity – either way he could not bring himself to neither slap her, nor humiliate her as he used to do while thrusting into hot pulsating entrances of nameless females. Those were bodies with only one purpose he saw in their existence, and here was Asami, both sinfully inviting and frightening in her divine sensuality.

Sensuality… That was the problem. Tahno both couldn't and did not want to hurt her with his dubious dexterity in the matter – she was different, and it stunned him, shocked all his previous experiences out of him, and made him – yes, vulnerable – for his need was aching, and he had to act, not contemplate.   
But act he could not.  
For what would it be if he slapped her? Or hit?

Something in her gaze was telling him the worst outcome possible – and it wasn't about her being furious, or him losing her – it was times worse – if he acted roughly at the moment – _he_ would never be able to forget it, for the life of his. And as even the mortification was meant for her, it was him, Tahno - left out and humiliated. Tahno was sure about not wanting to be left out, not after his almost death from losing his bending, not anymore.  
Hence he had to figure out a different course of action.   
May be Asami could help him out.  
At the thought of letting a woman lead him, Tahno cringed visibly.

.

Asami quietly asked what was wrong with him. Embarrassment and ill-concealed uneasiness were evident in her voice, and it shocked Tahno to realize he was the reason to make her doubt her own self – her gorgeous self with sinful divinity of body and hair – doubting which was close to the worst of sins. He shook his head in purest vexation of mind. He told Asami it was his problem, not hers.

She furrowed a fine brow at him, showing she was ready to listen. This alone was a novelty.  
No one ever wanted to listen to him, therefore Tahno hardly ever divulged anything important.  
Anything personal. Nothing.  
  
The uh-vatar was compassionate but too much action – she definitely wasn't the one Tahno could confide into, despite all her kindness. Asami was different. It surprised Tahno how she could remain patient to his hesitation and all the same passionate in the slow motions of her body under his, in the steady rippling of her chest hypnotizing his bold stare.

She moved as if lazily, to let his gaze wander all over her and let his hands try at being gentle. She waited and encouraged him without actually performing anything his previous bitches could do. Impossible – as Tahno realized it – even being trapped under him, it was Asami who lead the game.  
She was the huntress, and he was the prey she wasn't willing to kill just yet.

She was allowing him to step into the trap himself – and oh heaven above saw how tempting her traps were.  
Tahno admitted (to himself, of course) he was willing to have her leading him, as he deliberately bowed his head to kiss her breasts.  
She would guide him, and guide she did, finally understanding the origins of his hesitation.

It made Asami all fluttering on the inside – understanding he would not move without her command for he was afraid of hurting her.  
He, the almighty Tahno the waterbender, afraid.   
In any other circumstances, she could have laughed at him. But he was at her mercy now, and even granted her the access to his exposed, frightened self. It was both entertaining and strangely arousing, as Asami took his palm into hers and slowly led them into the journey around their entwined bodies. She felt incredibly fearless at the moment, even more so than when they had to fight Amon – that was the fight for the world, and now was the fight for her own happiness.  
For their happiness - Asami smiled, seeing as Tahno watched in purest awe their hands travelling in patterns down and inside.   
It would be different – for the both of them.

Sliding his fingers inside her, Tahno felt the urge to simultaneously kiss his mistress – as funny as it could sound, his coupling experiences did not include kissing on a regular basis. Of course he could _respond_ but he had no need to initiate a kiss.

That was uncalled for, yet that was urgent.

And Tahno could feel it was welcomed.


End file.
